Fairy Tail One-Shots
by fairytaillover96
Summary: One-Shots about the members of the Fairy Tail Guild. I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does
1. Advice

**Advice: Lucy and Romeo**

Romeo the youngest male of the Fairy Tail Guild was looking for some advice about romance. Now as he entered the guild he quickly decided who he was not going to ask and that was the male population of the guild, Wendy and Mavis as he didn't think they would be the best for the advice he was looking for. But there was one member who he knew that was kind and very good at advice (well two really but he wasn't so sure of talking to Mira) so he decided he would try and find that person. The person he is looking for is the guild's resident Celestial Spirit Mage, he was aware of the fact that she was not on a job at the moment so he was very relieved to find her sat with Wendy and Erza talking about something not that he could hear what it was.

Slowly Romeo approached the table where the three females were sat and quickly decided to make his presence known to the females as he slowly sat beside the bluenette whilst they were busy talking to each other. Romeo quickly cleared his throat to gain the attention of the three females, this caused all three of them to look at him. From this he quickly decided that he would ask what he needed to ask the blonde haired mage.

"Lucy" he began then quickly paused as he was not too sure about how to phrase what he needed to ask her.

"Yes" the blonde said to him.

"Well I was wondering whether or not if I could speak to you in private. It's rather important" replied Romeo to Lucy.

"Of course you can"

The pair quickly left the main part of the guild and went to the back of the guild and they slowly started to talk to each other, that is when Romeo quickly decided he should just ask her straight out and find out what advice she had on his predicament. "Lucy I was wondering if you could answer a seroius question that I need an answer to."

"Of course I can" she stated quite proudly.

"How do you know if you like someone as more then a friend? Also how would you tell that certain person you liked them?"

"Well you would feel different when you are around that person. You would tell them by just being yourself and also by simply asking them out and see if they accept to go out with you. But I do have to ask. Why didn't you ask any of the males in the guild?".

"They don't give very good advice about love and that kind of stuff. I didn't want to ask Mira as she would just and find out who I like not that I do. I just wanted to know what to do when it gets to that stage where I do have a crush on someone" he finished quite quickly and was looking at the ground as he finished what he was saying to her. "Thank you for the advice Lucy, I will remember it for when I need it".

"Your welcome Romeo. Lets go back into the guild and I will buy you a drink."

Once back inside the guild they quickly went to the bar and order some drinks and they went back to the table they were originally sitting at and quickly started chatting to Wendy and Erza again.

From that day on Romeo knew who he would always go to for advice no matter what he needed advice on.

 **The End**


	2. Cosplayers United

**Cosplayer United: Bickslow and Lucy**

Bickslow Fairy Tail's resident Seith Mage was originally waiting for his team to arrive but then he saw his favourite person in the guild to annoy.

"Oi Cosplayer" he shouted from across the guild hall to where the Celestial Spirit Mage was, as she was at the bar waiting for Mira to return with drinks for her and her team. This action caused Lucy to fall off the bar stool that she was sitting on. Whilst she was on the floor Bickslow took the opportunity to walk over to her and help her up. This was noticed by Mira who had returned just at the moment where Bickslow just causally picked the blonde up from around her waist and then threw her over his shoulder and causally walked out of the now open doors of the guild hall. (This action made some members of Team Natsu very angry at the Seith Mage who had just stollen their teammate).

 _Outside the guild_

"What do you think your doing Bickslow?" screamed the Celestial Mage from the top of Bickslow right shoulder.

"Well I needed to talk to you Cosplayer".

"I'm not a cosplayer"

"You are Cosplay Queen"

"I'm not, you however are Bixy".

"How exactly am I a cosplayer then Cheerleader?"

"Well, you dress like a jester/knight" she began "Now what exactly did you kidnap me for?"

"You are coming on a mission with me" he stated as a matter of fact.

"Hmmm" was her reply.

"Please Cosplayer"

"Hmmm"

"Pretty please"

"Fine, what is the mission anyway?" she asked as she was a little curious by what it could be.

"A cosplay mission just for the two of us"

"Okay, I'll go with you".

"Really?" he asked a little shocked that she had agreed to go with him.

"Yes really, when are we leaving?"

"Now"

"Okay, lets get going then".

"Don't worry I already told Mira that we were both going so it has already been approved"

"Okay"

Soon they were on their way to their mission, where Lucy was in complete and utter shock at the building see saw it was a beautiful vintage little place in the middle of quite town not to far from Magnolia.

"Bixy it's amazing, so what exactly are we dressing up as?" she asked with a lot of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, maids and butlers" he began "So are you ready".

"Yes"

"We should have a team name"

"How about Cosplayers United?" she asked the person that was with her.

"Sure" was his reply to what she had said to him.

After the job was completed with the full reward given to the pair, they made their way back to the guild. Once they had just got into the guild they were met with an angry Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen.

"Where have you two been for the past couple of days?" asked all of them at the same time.

"On a mission for the two of us" they both said in a calm voice to their teammates.

"Oh a we also have our own team name since we both our apparently cosplayers".

"The team name is Cosplayers United" they both said.

This made Mira have hearts in her eyes as she looked at the pair. Then she mumbled "Blonde hair red eyes, Blue hair brown eyes. So CUTE"

This is how the team Cosplayers United was formed as well as Mira new ship.

 **The End**


	3. Dance Partners

**Dance Partners: Vijeeter and Lucy**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall, well as normal as it can get with the rowdiest guild in Foire.

Apart from the fact that two members were currently unknown where they were as they had not been seen nor heard. You may ask who the current members who are not in the guild hall and they are Lucy and Vijeeter.

This may seem strange as the pair are not usually together but that slowly began to change, due to their shared love of dance.

 _2 Months prior_

Vijeeter slowly approached the young blonde girl who is currently sitting at the bar talking to Mira and Levy. Blissfully unaware of who was approaching her Lucy continued to talk to the two females at the bar, it wasn't until a brawl broke out and Vijeeter got sent flying into Lucy did they realise that he was approaching them.

"Hello Vijeeter" said Mira to the man that had finally approached the people he was headed to before the brawl started. "To what do we owe this visit then Vijeeter" continued Mira.

"I was wondering whether or not I could borrow Lucy I have something that I wish to discuss with her" replied Vijeeter

"Of course you can borrow me" said Lucy to Vijeeter completely ignoring the looks from the two girls sitting next to her and the looks from her team, who looked like they were going to commit a murder. "Do you want to go outside and talk?"

"Sure"

They left the guild hall and went to the cafe that is within Fairy Tail and they began to talk about random things but soon Vijeeter decided to ask her what he needed to ask her.

"Lucy I was wondering if you would help me out with my dancing?" Vijeeter asked shyly to Lucy whilst she looked very confused about how he knew she could dance as she had never told anyone within the guild that she could dance.

"Hh-how do you know that I can dance?" she replied

"Ah well you see I saw you when you were out at dance club and along with everyone else that was there I was watching you. I must confess that you are an amazing dancing and I would love it if you would become my dance partner."

Silence is what came next as Lucy didn't know what to say but it soon became clear to her that she would accept.

"Of course. I would be honoured to be your dance partner"

Soon the two made their way back into the guild where Lucy went straight back to the bar only to tell the two girls she was originally talking to that she was going home as she had other things to do.

Every Sunday the two Fairy Tail Mages would meet up for their dance practice.

 **Present Day**

"I'm worried" said Mira to Erza

"Why is that?" replied Erza

"It's just that Lucy and Vijeeter still haven't come into the guild yet and neither of them are on a job at the moment so I am worried about where the two of them are".

Just as she finished saying that to Erza, the two missing people eventually they made their way through the guild to bar where a concerned Mira and an angry Erza were waiting for the pair.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" shouted Erza at Lucy, this caused the whole guild to stop what they were doing.

"Well" started Vijeeter, "We have become dance partners and we were practicing like we do every Sunday when neither of us are on a job.

"When did this happen?" asked Mira to the pair

"About two months ago" the two replied at the same time.

This left the whole guild in a complete and utter shock with what the pair had just told them.

This is how Vijeeter and Lucy became dance partners and how the guild reacted to the news.

 **The End**


	4. Three Blonde Musketeers

Three Blonde Musketeers: Laxus, Lucy and Mavis

Present Day

In the Fairy Tail Guild, they have three members that have something in common with each other. No were not going on about Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. The people we are referring to are Laxus, Lucy and Mavis Fairy Tail's resident's blondes. Who all became to be known as the Three Blonde Musketeers. This happened during one of the many brawls that happens within the Fairy Tail guild hall.

 _2 weeks' prior_

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, by normal we mean Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza eating cake, Mira behind the bar etc. You get the general idea. This suddenly changed when the fight between Natsu and Gray became out of hand which resulted in Erza losing her cake, Mavis and Lucy being almost hit by fire and ice. Thankfully they were sat with Laxus and the Thunder Legion plus the other two female members of Team Natsu, so they were both protected by the strong arms of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Of course once the fight got out of hand many others in the guild decided that they were going to join in as well, from this action a large brawl happened but was soon put an end to once some of members realised who had almost been hit by the fire and ice. Natsu and Gray paled instantly when they had noticed that they almost hit Lucy and the First Master. (Truthfully they didn't want to see Scary Lucy.) However, that wasn't the case.

Just as Laxus put his arms down some more fire and ice was sent to the table and no one could really react quick enough as it got all three blondes, everyone in the guild at that precise moment in time was in complete and utter shock at how they are going to react. In no time at all everyone in the guild (minus the three blondes) was shocked, after that came a Lucy Kick whilst the Tactician looked pleased with herself as she had quickly calculated what was going to be very effective to what had just happened to them. The guild soon realised not to mess with the three blondes within the guild.

"Nobody messes with the Three Blonde Musketeers" proclaimed Mavis after the guild had finally regained their composer.

The other two blondes agreed with Mavis.

2 Months Later

Still to this day Fairy Tail and the other guilds are aware that they shouldn't mess with the three blondes that are in the Fairy Tail guild. They even started going on a couple of mission once every month and they even did a lot of Blonde Musketeers outings with each other, where they would each have a turn at doing something that they enjoy. This action actually caused Laxus and Lucy's teams to get a bit jealous (particularly Freed and Natsu) of how much time they would spend with each other. Not that the blondes were actually concerned about what their teams thought, this also includes what the guild thinks as well.

The End


End file.
